


The Huntress: Moon

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: The Huntress Trilogy - Sarah Driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Many of your probably haven’t heard of the Huntress Trilogy by Sarah Driver, but in my opinion it’s an amazing series and I had to write a fanfic on it, so go check it out! This story is about the two twin sisters who set out to save the Storm-Opals from falling into the wrong hands (again!).-By TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Pelican

**Fox Kestrel**

I walk towards the city. The tree-tribe folks that have become my family, ever since I ran away from The _Huntress_ cos of my Green-Chatter, asked me to collect some supplies. I look up and see someone approaching - a tall boy, with tussled brown hair and eyes to match.  
"Hello," he says, and gifts me a smile.  
"Um, hello," I say, a little unsure.  
"What's your name? I’m Pelican," says the boy.  
"Oh, I’m Fox Kestrel, but folks usually call me Fox," I say.  
"Oh right - is Kestrel your last name, or is your first name Fox Kestrel?"  
"No, I ent got a last name," I explain.  
Overhead, I hear Black-Strike chattering. " _Twolegsdon'tknowtwolegsdon'tknowrunawayrunaway!_ ”  
I look up. " _It's ok Black-Strike it’s a nice two legs,"_ I chatter back.  
"Oh, nice sea-hawk," Pelican says. "I have an eagle called Jonathon. How old is she?"  
"Nearly a hunter's moon," I answer. "She’s very protective - she follows me everywhere I go, even if I say not to."  
"Oh, then she’s a little older than Jonathon," he says.  
I hear a gentle voice whispering, though of course to Pelican it just sounds like creaking trees. "Why are you in the forest? Only, the trees are wondering."  
"Oh, I’m looking for mushrooms," he says.  
"Need some help? I know all the best places!" I say.  
"Yes please. Heart-thanks, Fox."  
I lead him further into the forest, following the sound of the swaying branches, until I come to a patch rife with mushrooms.  
"So, where do you live?" Pelican asks me.  
"Oh, I live in the tree village. My job is to collect supplies, and make sure the trees allow us to live in them. What about you?"  
"I go to Nightfall school," he says. "I sometimes go sailing with my...father."  
"Really? What’s the school like?" I ask, immediately excited. "I have wanted to go every since Uncl- I mean King Sparrow told me they accept girls now. And I also like sailing - I used to live on the _Huntress."  
_"Oh, the school's good," he says vaguely. "I have lots of good friends."  
"I do actually have a surname," I tell him in a low voice.  
"Really? What is it?" He asks, interested.  
"Bones. You know Mouse Bones, captain of the _Huntress_? She’s my ma."  
He stares at me with a funny look on his face, and then says, "is that why you have a sea-hawk? I ent never met someone with a beast so magnificent before."  
I beam. "Yes, that’s right." I walk up to a tree with mushrooms growing in its roots, and ask if we can take some. As soon as it says yes I pick some, quick as a flash, and hand them to Pelican. "So, why do you need the mushrooms?"  
"For a stew my ma is making," he explains. "I’d invite you, but my ma doesn’t like strangers.  
"I was about to go into the city to get some cut stone, could you show me where to find some?"  
"Yes, of course," he answers keenly.  
"Heart-thanks!" I say happily.  
We head through the forest. I hear the trees and plants chattering away, and see the dappled leaf-coloured light filtering through and splashing pools of brightness around the ground, revealing dirt and mulch, amongst which I can hear the insects foraging. Their beast-chatter sounds like " _searchdirteateateatleafmulchburrow,"_ and I smile. We come to the edge of the forest and Pelican leads me to a shop called Stone and Slate, and we head inside.  
"Could I purchase a few small squares of cut stone and slate please?" I ask the man at the desk.  
"Aye, how much would you like, an' what size?" He replies.  
"Oh, um, I don’t know, but 6 of each," I say.  
"She’ll take the 7 inch," Pelican says. I blink at him. We don’t measure in these ways aboard the ship, when we rove.  
"Heart-thanks," I say, as the tall, burly man with sandy coloured hair wheels the stone out from the back room.  
"That’ll be 35 gold pieces," he says. "But I accept other goods."  
I nod and hand him 10 gold pieces and a handful of pearls. "That good?"  
"Aye," he says. "Heart-thanks, lass."  
Pelican helps me wheel the stone out of the shop. "Heart-thanks for your help, Pelican, but I think your ma will be worried if you stay out too long," I say.  
"Aye, I should be heading back now. Farewell!" He walks off, and I notice that his breeches are tattered and his shirt stained with grime.  
"Goodbye!" I call after him. I go back to the village with the stone, and then realise - the _Huntress_ 'll be docking here soon. I’m going to see my kin!


	2. Sea-mother

**Koala Swallow**

I gaze across the water, humming and staring at the choppy waves, the sun reflecting and sparkling on the surface of the sea. Something is upsetting my sea-mother, and I ent having it. There's ice growing over her already, though it ent even close to winter yet. In the distance, the land comes into view. Nightfall - it'll be full of traders and folk willing to buys our goods, and most exciting of all, Fox will be there. I'm heart-sore to see my twin sister again - I've felt like a part of me has been missing since she ran away. We get closer to the docks and I feel an unnatural wind on my face. It feels strange, out of place. Then we dock and the familiar face of Fox comes into view, so like my own - it's like looking into a morror when I see her black hair, straightened and neat compared to my tussled and tangled tresses, stiff with salt and wildly whipping round my face in the wind. I see her stormy-grey eyes, with that same determined steely look in them that we inherited from Ma. My Ma, Mouse, who saved the Storm-Opals. Fox's face is smiling and happy, and I can see her waving to me. Beside her stands Uncle Sparrow, the Sea-King.  
"KOALA!" Fox shouts.  
"FOX! UNCLE SPARROW!" I yell back. We lower the gangplank and she's running up, speeding towards me, and she wraps her arms round me in a tight hug.  
"I am heart-glad to see you!" She says, slightly muffled through the hug.  
"So am I!" I answer. Uncle Sparrow comes up behind her, and above our heads hover several Sea-hawks. Their names are Ash-Bringer, Hope-FLyer and Frost-Banisher. They had come from the hoodwink to greet Black-Strike, Fox's sea-hawk.  
"Feather-friends!" They squawk. "Black-Strikefeather-friendreturn! Twolegsmistressfamilytwin!"  
"Ma has been very busy!" I gabble. "Da has had to go away to the land for several suns, and I've been helping her. I might even become her 'prentice!"  
Ma comes up from below decks, speaking to Hedgehog. She's our chief oarswoman, and daughter of Bear, the best chief oarsman the Huntress ever saw.  
"Sparrow!" She says, smiling. "And Fox!"  
I grin and shape-change into a Swallow - my second name, after Koala - and fly up to join the hawks. Fox joins me as a Fox Kestrel. "How's life been sailing round since I left?" Fox asks me.  
I open my beak to reply but I am interrupted by Frost-Banisher, my sea-hawk. "Twolegsnowfeatherfriendfeathfriend!"  
"Little bones! And other little Bones! Come down from there!" Comes a sharp voice.  
"Sorry, Ma," we say in unison, flying down and changing back to human form.  
"I should have named you Monkey or Ferret or even Mouse after me," Ma tuts. "But the fire spirits named you Koala, Koala Swallow. What were they thinking, eh? I ent never heard of a Koala. And I ent never heard of a child having two names!"  
"Well they named me after your da, and after auntie Kes," Fox says. "and a fox kestrel is a bird."  
"Aye, I know that," Ma says.  
"There's strange weather, Ma. Ice, and wind. And we've barely got to Autumn!" I say.  
"It can't be like when Stag was here, and the whole Storm-Opal event?" Fox asks. But Ma's got her captain's face on, and I know we ent getting nothing out of her.  
"It's none of your concern, Fox. Come. I heard Squirrel's made a squid stew."  
We go down the hatch and emerge in the steaming kitchens, where Auntie Squirrel's serving flagons of her famous squid stew - Pip's old recipe. We sit down and I immediately tear off a hunk of bread with my teeth and dip it into my stew, stuffing it into my mouth.  
"Why d'you think Ma sounded all like she had pain in her voice when she was talking about my running away?" Fox asks. She hasn't touched bread nor stew.  
"Mmm," I say, gulping down my stew. "Warms the cockles that does. Hmm, what was that?"  
"Why was Ma upset when she said about me running away?" Fox repeats.  
I sigh. "You ent stupid, are you, Fox? No Ma wants their little'un running away, does she?"  
Fox slowly pulls off a piece of bread from her hunk and dips it in her stew, swirling it round and round. "But I had to. I even spent time with Uncle Sparrow, and I want to spend time with her."  
"I know, Fox. Fact is, Ma's hurting and you need to heal her. Hasn't auntie Kes been teaching you some sawbones-ing?" I joke. A sawbones is what they call a healer up in Hackles. "But what about that wind, eh? And the ice, too. D'you think it's got something to do with them Storm-Opals? I could tell Ma was hiding something."  
"There hasn't been a freeze this early since Ma saved the Opals first time," Fox agrees. "We need a plan."  
"We could try talking to Ma again? Or maybe Da? But Da's away..."  
"Where is he?" Fox asks.  
"He's away on business with the Land-Lurkers, but we'll see him again at Whale-Jaw rock for the tribe-meet."  
"Ok! And that's where the Opals are!" Fox added excitedly.  
"Yes! We can check then!"  
We beam at each other. It feels good to be plotting mischief with my twin again!  
"Koala! Come here, I have something to tell you. And Fox, you wait your turn," Ma calls, and I go to see what she wants while Fox gets us both some cinnamon buns.  
"Yes, Ma?" I say.  
"I fear my work is undone," Ma says gravely. "The Crown reappears every Winter Solstice and this odd weather seems like..." Her voice trails off. "Bones, I cannot be captain for much longer. I'm getting old. I shall have to pass you the job."  
I return to Fox, who's beaming and waving a cinnamon bun at me. But she sees my face. "What's wrong?"  
"Ma...Ma says I'm to be captain. After the Tribe-Meet. On our Hunter's Moon. Next week."  
"WHAT!" Fox gasps. But then Ma calls her and she leaves, handing Ma a cinnamon bun.  
"I'm sure Koa already told you about her becoming captain, and I must say that I believe this odd weather to have something to do with the Storm-Opals. But what I really wanted to say was that you are to attend Nightfall school!"  
"WHAT! WOW!" Fox dances around happily. "I will take time off just to see you! And, um...sorry about running away..."  
"It's...it's alright, Bones. I understand."  
Fox smiles and runs back to me and tells me the news. I beam. "That's amazing! do you have any more cinnamon rolls?" Fox grins and hands me the bag.  
"So, how's the _Huntress_ been since I last saw her?"  
"She's been great. Everyone is so happy!" I smile. "How is Uncle Sparrow? Is he busy doing King Things?"  
"Yes, but he's sent me lots of letters and visited me a few times," Fox says.  
"When will you join Nightfall School?" I ask. "The day after our Hunter's Moon," Fox says. "Will you stay aboard till the Tribe-Meet?" "Of course! I miss the days when we played on deck. I'll go and tell Ma." I smile as Fox raises from her seat and skips off to Ma's captain's cabin.


	3. Tribe-Meet

**Fox Kestrel**  
  
It's been six suns since I boarded the _Huntress_ and we're headed for Whale-Jaw Rock. I step out on deck, breathing in the sea air, and see Koa chattering happily away to the Wind. I feel a slight pang, cos Ma never let me use my Green-Chatter aboard, but I swallow down the lump and join her.  
"Nearly there!" I say. "I can't wait to see Da."  
Koa nods happily. "Land ahead!" she shouts. "I can see the Spout!" The crew rushes to the side just in time to see a spectacular plume of water shoot up high in the air. Legend says that many many Moons and Suns ago, a whale was trapped beneath the rock, and the water is from its breathing spout. In the frost, when the water freezes, you can climb up there. It's where the Crown is. We draw nearer until I can see the figures moving about on the shore, then I gasp.  
"DA!" I shout as he waves at us, laughing. His black hair is tangled and whipped around by the wind. We dock and lower the anchor, and Koa and I run down the gangplank and Da catches us up in a big hug, mussing up our hair and smiling.  
"I missed you, Da!" Koa says, but her face is slightly green and she looks dizzy. I know the feeling. Even after just a week, I still get land-sickness coming off the ship. We join the bustling crowds, selling their goods. I do my best to steady my breathing and shout with the rest of them, Koa beside me.  
"Pearls! Beautiful saltwater pearls! Merwraith scales! Only two stories per treasure!" Koa shouts. She's always loved tales and songs. But ent no way I'm going to let her shout louder than me.  
"MAPS! FINE MAPS INKED WITH THE BEST SQUID INK IN THE OCEAN! WOLF-FISH BLOOD FOR KEEPING WARM!" Soon the two of us have shouted ourselves hoarse and we've gained treasures. We trade pearls and silk for food - delicious food that I can smell everywhere, cinnamon buns and cheese-and-garlic pancakes and fat-dipped nutmeg butterballs and flagons of steaming goat's milk sprinkled with spices, and much more. Once we've finished gorging ourselves we head up the Sea-Path, past the Tree-tribes selling tree-blood to an angry traveller. He walks away, cursing.  
"What's wrong with him?" Koa asks.  
"I recognise him!" I realise. "His name is Pelican, he helped me get stone for the tree-villages in return for helping him find mushrooms."  
"Well, he needs to sort out his language," Koa replies curtly.  
I nod. "Aye," I agree. "So, how have you been, Da?"  
Da's smile fades. "I have bad news, I'm afraid," He says gravely.  
"What? What is it?" koa and I ask immediately.  
"There's a prophecy, and I fear what it might mean." Ma joins us and listens as he recites the prophecy, and I shiver.  
" _Storms are disappeared  
Storms are no more  
Get the Tree-Speaker of great kindness  
He wings will guide the One  
Get the next greatest sails  
She is the One  
save the once Opals  
To do what a small Mouse did before  
From a creature that is shadow  
One that wants revenge  
One that wants hurt on the world  
Save the Opals  
Save the World  
Save the world that needs saving again."  
_"Tree speaker? Does that mean Tree-chatter?" I say in a small voice.  
"It could, Fox," Koa says. She looks almost happy about all this. "But the Opals are fine. The Crown only appears every winter solstice, and that's today - the day before Fox and my birth-moon."  
I shiver and carry on walking up the Sea-path. It's decorated with creatures of our Sea-mother and intricate carvings, and it's beautiful. But just as we reach the stone circle, a shout rises up, followed by a scream. Koa and I stare at each other, fire whipping through our veins as we turn to find the source.  
"THE OPALS HAVE BEEN STOLEN! THE THIEF WAS SHOT AND FELL DOWN! THE OPALS HAVE DISAPPEARED!" Someone cries. We run back out to Ma, who is calming the crowds. Out of the corner of my eye I see the angry traveller, Pelican, running through the crowds towards the silhouette of the body. But I have no time to think about what he might be doing.  
"Fox, round up the land tribes, Koa and Crow, round up the sea tribes, and I'll take the sky tribes," Ma commands, and then runs off.  
"Yes Ma!" Koa and I say and get to work calming and rounding up the agitated folk. We manage to get them lined up at their gates and then the queens and king of sea, sky and land take over - Auntie Kes (Kestrel), Auntie Axe-Thrower (although her real name is Little Moonlet, Axe-Thrower is her battle name) and Uncle Sparrow. Everyone, although they've settled their bones, they're whispering and I catch broken threads of sentences.  
"The Opals missing..."  
"Just like last time..."  
"I knew that prophecy wasn't rubbish..."  
Koa and I turn to each other, heart-sick with worry. "Ma, what's happened to the Opals? Can we get them back?" I ask.  
"No, Bones. It's too late."  
"But, that means the tribes are no longer united! The everlasting winter is coming!"  
"The prophecy!" Koa says suddenly. "Da, say it again!" Da says the prophecy again, and Koa jumps up in the air like she's been stung with an electric eel. "Fox! You're the Tree-speaker and I'm the sails!"  
"How do you know?" I ask, my heart sinking.  
"You have green chatter, and I'm going to be captain!"  
"Well then...how are we going to save the world?"  
"I don't know," koa admits.  
I look round. "Where'd that angry traveller go? He was running over to the body."  
"I dunno," Koa says. "But he probably went home."  
"Then we should do that too," I say.  
"Aye." We head back to the _Huntress,_ gathering all the crew. We'll need our strength for our Hunter's Moon!


	4. Hunter's Moon

**Koala Swallow  
**  
We board the ship and head to bed, not even eating or discussing the strange events first. we're stuffed with snacks from the Tribe-meet, and tired.  
"Night," Fox calls sleepily. "Fourteen Moons old tomorrow."  
I smile. "Night."   
  
oOo  
  
Afore long it's morning, and I wake Fox up.  
"Happy Birth-moon!" We say in unison, giggling. And then once we're dressed we're up and about, trying to keep busy. We discuss the events from yesterday.  
"What do you think the thief wanted with them?" I ask.  
"Power? There's a lot about the Opals we don't know," Fox says.  
"I wish we could visit the Skybrarian," I say, thinking longingly of the endless dusty halls, filled with books and story-tusks and so many old tales.  
Fox nods. "Aye, that would be good."  
"Da said that they couldn't find the body, nor the Opals," I muse out loud. "Do you think they're in the Sea-mother's arms?"  
"I think we would've had some sign, from the merwraiths or the whales," Fox replies. "I think the thief had an accomplice."  
"Hmm, maybe." We talk until the sun sinks from high in the sky, casting pinks and yellows over the sky as it dips down into the Sea. Then a shout rises up.  
"Fox! Koala! It's time!" We laugh and hurry to the main deck, and stop short, gasping and gaping round us. The rigging is filled with swirls and spools of spun moonlight and whale-song, the masts are strung with soft-shining multi-coloured lights and the way is lit with moonsprites. Everyone is dancing and singing and playing music and filling their faces with grub. I take a deep breath and smell cinnamon, vanilla, and many more spices, and I see squid stew and oranges and nuts and scallops in their shells. Fox and I dance and giggle happily as we grab all our favourite food and stuff ourselves, forgetting the Opals and all the danger for the present. Above us, the green and blue and pink fire-spirits flicker and dance, as if celebrating our Hunter's Moon with us. Then after we've gorged on food it's time for the gift-giving. I receive a necklace carved with runes from Ma.  
"For your dream-dancing," She says. Fox has one identical to mine, only she doesn't dream-dance.  
"What's mine for?"  
"To protect you, against the Akhunds and Mystiks at Nightfall," Ma says. "I don't trust some of them."  
I continue looking through my gifts. I have a new longbow from Da, a tiny ship from auntie Squirrel, a map from Auntie Kestrel, a little vial of whale-song from Uncle Sparrow...and so many more beautiful crafts and helpful tools. Fox even gets a 'make your own cinnamon rolls' kit! We are so engrossed in opening our gifts that I don't notice Ma approaching.  
"It's time."  
I look up. "What?"  
"It's your captaining!" Fox whispers.  
"Oh!" I follow Ma as she stand beneath the mast. Behind her our Hunter's Moon rises, big and bright as love and life, shining and reflecting in everyone's eyes.  
"Good luck!" Fox calls behind me.  
I stare at the crew, at Fox smiling, at my Sea-mother, calm and beautiful, and at Ma, nodding at me solemnly. I take a deep breath and say the words.  
"Across the seas, by oar, by sail, no wind or storm will see me fail!"  
"The drum will beat, let no blood seep, down into the water!" The crew roar right back.  
"My heart, my life, my strength won't rest, until I've passed my True-Tribe's test!"  
"Aye!" They boom. "Stand arrow-straight, stay heart-strong!"  
I swear you'll find no truer form, to guide you through from dusk 'til dawn. Your captain fierce and swift and fair, who stands for all you do not care."  
"Not us! Tis a captain's place!"  
"For long since you've all gone to rest, according to the day's bequest..."  
"With gripes and growls and belly-swells!" The crew shouts, laughing.  
"I'll linger long into the night, in case some shade brings forth a fight."  
"Is that who you declare to be? Standing straight in front of me? Look inside, down to your bones, and swear above all else to rove!"  
Tears form in my eyes as the wind whips at my hair, and I place my hand over my heart. "I'll read the pictures in the lights, the gifts that tell us future Sights. My hawk soars strong of heart and claw, from summer's freeze to winter's thaw." My hawk flies up from the mast, swooping above us and landing on Fox's shoulder.  
The drum begins to beat, and the crew stamp their feet with it, their voices rising and reaching up towards the Sky, the Moon, the Stars. "Kiss your bow and wrap your scroll, heed the drum and glimpse the shoal, through the veil to a darker time, knowing no cabin can forever be thine!"  
"I heed the pulsing, the blue whale's call, that EVERY SHIP HAS A SOUL!" I pound my chest and howl my fiercest battle-howl into the sky, to my Hunter's Moon, and the Fire-spirits. My crew cheers and shouts, and Fox runs up to hug me.  
"I did it!" I gasp.  
Fox laughs. "You're going to be a great captain!"  
"And you're going to be the best student in Nightfall!" We laugh and hug each other again, smiling. We sing and dance and listen to the tales and music, until Midnight. And then we collapse in bed, exhausted but happier than we've ever been before.


	5. Nightfall School

**Fox Kestrel  
  
**  
It's been three sunrises since Koa and my Birth-moon, and now it's time for me to head back to Nightfall and start at my new school. I'm filled with heart-sadness to be leaving my crew and my sister, Captain Koala, but I can't wait to begin learning and I'm bouncing with excitement as the crew lowers the gangplank and I head onto land.  
"Write to me, sis!" I call up to Koa. she grins and nods, hair flying and she waves at me, but afore long she's called away on another errand. Being captain must be hard work! I walk away, heading through the smog and crowds. I know my way round and soon I'm in the forest, telling my friend Fish about my going to School. She jumps up and down in heart-gladness for me, but she's sad that I won't be living with them no more. I promise her I'll visit her and she cheers up, wishing me well as a set off towards the school. When I get there I'm greeted by an Akhund, dressed in splendid purple robes that from my trader's eyes look to be worth at least a fistful of pearls, gold or some other goods of high worth. "Ah! You must be Fox! This is a very special day. You are our first female scholar!"  
I nod. "Aye, I'm Fox. This place is beautiful!" I say, looking round at the richly decorated hall, filled with wooden furniture smelling of polish and draoed with cushions and velvet curtains. On the walls I see framed scrolls and carved birds and beasts and plants, and around these there are many Runes, too fine and ancient for me to read nor understand.  
The Akhund smiles. "I'm Beaver. You'll be staying in your own room, because you're our only girl." He shows me to my room. the bed is covered in a thick pelt and there's fancy furniture all round.  
"Heart-thanks!" I say.  
"Your first test is in an hour. You can explore and make yourself at home before it. And I gather you've special permission from the King and Queens to take time off?"  
I nod. "Aye. I need to see my family, and I'm a rover at heart. My bones can't settle to work for too long!"  
Beaver nods. "Get settled in, and my friend will visit you soon to bring you to your assessments, so get revising!" Beaver leaves and I settle down on the bed, pulling out a notebook and studying. I unpack my things and begin writing a letter to send to Koa. Afore long I hear a knock and shout "come in!" and a woman enters. She's wearing gold and green garb with a red cloak and in her long golden hair there are some red flowers. Her face is pretty and she smiles at me, looking round with her.. _yellow_ eyes, her pupil thin and tall in the middle. A shape changer, if I ever saw one. And she's wearing a Mystik cloak.  
"I'm Goldfinch," she says. "You've got a test on medsin, and tomorrow we're testing to see if you're a Mystik. Sound good?" I nod and head out with her to take my test. It's fairly easy, and I'm a natural at medsin. I've learnt a lot from Ma. After the test I get to know the other scholars, and then I post my letter. This is how it reads:  
  
 _To Koala,  
I have arrived at Nightfall School of Medsin and I have had a test, my lessons start the day after tomorrow. I have my own room since I'm the only girl!_ _How is captaining going? The scholars are nice, tell Ma I'm safe! I'll write as soon as I can. Love, Fox.  
P.S. I haven't seen the traveller, even though he said he goes to this school.  
  
  
_Being at Nightfall is fun and I quickly get used to the routine and the lessons. I meet friends and other Akhund and Mystiks, but I want to see my sister. We exchange letters until the next time she comes to Nightfall. I hope we can discuss the Opals!


	6. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like...

**Koala Swallow  
  
** A few days after Fox arrived at Nightfall, I received a letter from her. I sent one back, but by now we are far away from Nightfall and it could take many weeks for our letters to arrive. We have been writing to each other regularly.  
  


_Dear Fox,  
I have missed you sorely! It has been two weeks since my captaining and it's proving to be tough. I have so many needs to attend to! Ma is still the medic, but she is teaching me her herbs and cures. I have a feeling she and Da are planning to move - maybe to Hackles. So far we have met three storms, and the Wind carries on to unsettle me. I have even heard the cries of terrodyls! How have you been getting on? Have you made friends? Are there other girls? Is anyone mean? If so, stay heart-strong! We are rovers. Have you heard anything of the traveller, or the opals, since you last wrote?  
  
Love, Koa  
  
  
_I receive a reply to my letter a month after I sent it. I know Fox is far away and we will not see each other for several months, and I worry. I am glad of the letters, which I keep like precious artefacts in my captain's cabin. I wish we could receive each others' letters faster.  
  
 _My lovely sister Koa  
I have missed you too.  
And it is a shame that Ma and Da are thinking of moving but it’s their choice!  
There are no girls so far except for my herb teacher - Prof. Leafcutter - she is really nice and comes and calms me when I miss my old homes.  
I met I lovely friend called King his full name is kingfisher! He is a shape-changer too and he turns to a kingfisher! We secretly sneak out at night and fly around the city!  
Hope you are well! And that you are heart-strong!   
Miss you  
Love fox_

_P.S. I have heard stories that the Akhund who too the Opals, Akhund Olm, had a wife and child who were ashamed of who he was...well, at least the wife.  
  
  
_ it's drawing near to the end of Fox's school term and the _Huntress_ is nearing Nightfall, ready to trade. I am filled with excitement as I write my letter.  
  
 _Dear Fox,  
Isn't the term ending soon? I would love to meet up with you again, and we can investigate! We shall be docking in nightfall soon, to do some trading. Maybe we could explore then, find some rumours! I'm heart-glad to know you have a friend. And it's good to know Akkund Olm had a child!  
Miss you lots,  
Koa  
  
  
_Fox sends a swift reply, the letters reaching me faster now that we're closer to Nightfall.  
  
 _To Koa  
The term is ending soon so I shall meet you at the docks at sunrise at nightfall docks!  
Miss you to! Can’t wait to see you!  
Fox   
P.S. on the day I get back the mystiks are getting everyone to take a test, to see if anyone is a mystik without knowing!  
  
  
_I send my reply, short but to the point.  
  
 _Dear Fox,  
Great! I shall see you then, and I hope you do well in the test!  
Love, Koa  
  
  
_I am heart-glad to be seeing Fox again, this very day. I jump with excitement as we dock at Nightfall and begin setting up the trading tents. One more letter is given to me, tied up in a scroll on the leg of a gull.  
  
 _Dear Koa  
The mystiks say I’m a maybe! So they are asking me to take it again on the first day of the new term!  
I’m seeing you tomorrow so if this comes after I have seen you - you can use it on the fire since I would of told you this.  
  
Fox  
  
  
_I smile and place the letter in my pocket, too eager to see Fox to worry about the fire. My twin is coming home!


	7. Moonlands

**Fox Kestrel**

I skip out of the school doors, having just finished my homework. I’m heart-sore to see my sister again and to discuss the Opals with her. As I ride a giant spider towards the docks, I see people rushing past, eager to get to the docks too, no doubt trading with my ship. I jump down from the spider and pay the driver, then I run up to the docks. There, I see the _Huntress,_ my ship, my home! Coming down from the gangplank are the crew, carrying crates and boxes to unload, and on the deck is Koa.  
"We need these boxes unloaded quick-sharp and the trading tents set up. We’re running low on supplies!" "Aye aye, captain!" The crew shout. Koa spots me and squeals happily, charging down the gangplank to meet me. "FOX!"

"Koa!" I call as she throws herself at me in a big hug. I hug her back, laughing. "Looks like you’re doing a fine job as captain!"  
Koa smiles, a little embarrassed. "Ma has been helping me. She and Da are planning on moving soon. It’s difficult, but I’m enjoying it!" She hugs me again. "But what about you? How have you been at school? You’re a Mystik!"  
"You got my letter? Yes, I’m a Mystik, they did the test on me! I’m going to be learning how to use my Magyk!"  
"That’s great! What else have you been studying? Did you make any more friends?"  
"I’ve been studying medsin mostly. And I am fine with just one friend!" I walk up the gangplank and help unload the boxes. Once we’re done, we set up the tents.  
"Pigeon! Coyote! Stop messing around!" Koa scolds. She turns back to me. "What do you say we go exploring? Investigate the Opals?"  
"Aye, that sounds lovely," I say. "You got any leads yet? I think Olm's son might have something to do with it. But I don’t know who he is yet."  
"Aye, I’ve been studying the maps that Auntie Kes gave us, and they have some runes on them. I don’t think Auntie Kes knew they were there, but I figured out what they say.  
 _Where the cold creeps and climbs, there’s a river, frozen in time."  
_ I think. "Sounds like the river in the ice spike forest."  
"Good thinking! If we shape-change and go there now, we can be back in time for the trading."  
I nod and we leap into the sky, shape-changing into birds and flying off. Soon we’re at the ice spike forest and we’ve landed by the river, changing back to human.  
"Frozen in time," Koa mutters to herself. "Well, it’s certainly frozen. Isn’t the Skybrary round here, by the way?"  
"Yes, it is. We can go there if we need information about the prophecy and the Opals," I say.  
"Fox, look! Footprints!" Koa points to a set of footprints leading across the icy river.  
"They might not be to do with the verse," I point out.  
"They’re leading to the Moonlands. Queen Axe-Thrower could tell us something," Koa replies, and begins to follow the footprints. They look like big boot marks in the deep snow and ice. Soon we’ve come to the Moonlands and we can see Queen Axe-Thrower.  
"Axe!" I call.  
"Hello, Queen Axe!" Koa adds.  
"Hello, Captain Koala and Scholar Fox!"  
"You heard?" We both say at the same time.  
"Yes, I got a letter from Mouse. What are you two doing here?"  
"We followed footprints from the ice spike forest and they led here," Koa replies. "Did you see anyone pass through?"  
"I did," says Axe, frowning. "I was just speaking to him, in fact. A strange traveller. I couldn’t see his face below his hood. "Why?"  
"We are looking for the lost Opals!" I chirp.  
Axe winces.  
"What’s wrong?" I ask.  
"Those bloody Opals always cause trouble," Axe mutters. "Well, you’d best be on your way, you two. If you came here on a lead, that traveller probably did too.  
"Heart-thanks, Axe!" We say, and then change shape and fly. We fly back to the docks, and on the way I swear I see a hooded traveller staring at us from below. When we arrive at the docks, I turn to Koa.  
"Now that I’m a Mystik, I’m having extra lessons. I have one tonight, so I have to go."  
Koa looks upset, but she nods. "Try and find out about Olm's son. Maybe he was that traveller Axe saw. And stay safe, the Akhunds are not known to be on the right side when there’s a fight about the Opals."  
"Keep looking at the maps and books for more clues, and keep trying to find out about the Opals! Get Ma to tell you the tale before she and Da move. And write to me!" I say. We hug once more and I walk back to school, leaving Koa with her crew to begin trading.  
I enter the school through the huge oak double doors and into the entrance hall. As I trip down the hallway, I see an Akhund coming the other way. He wears a sweeping green cloak and grey breeches. As he sees me, he smiles, and I’m not sure if I like it.  
"Fox!" He says. "I’ve been looking for you."  
I stare up at him. "You have?"  
"Yes. Come with me," he says, leading me down a new passage I have not yet visited. He pushes aside a tapestry and reveals a hidden door. From his pocket he produces a key and opens it. He leads me in and closes the door.  
"Right," he says.  
"What is this place?" I ask, staring around. The room is small and dusty and lit by a single lantern, with no windows.  
"A secret room," he replies.  
"Well I guessed that," I retort, quick-sharp.  
"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your Magyk. The test results show that it is extremely strong."  
"You mean the blood test? And the tickle spell?"  
"Fox, it wasn’t a tickle spell. It was a stun spell. You resisted the Magyk, proof that you are a strong Mystik. And I need your help. I am looking for the Opals, and I think your Magyk could be used for not just little things, but for the greater good. To help us come to power. What do you say? Together we can track down the Opals and create an army!" There is a feverish light in his eyes.  
"An army?!" I gasp.  
"Yes, an army. A big body of soldiers, you know."  
"Not like the soulless army my Ma had to fight?"  
"Oh no, of course not! It will be to protect the Opals."  
"So you’re trying to find the Opals?"  
"Yes, with the help of a friend. Between you and me, the King and Queens don’t really care. They’ve been looking, yes, but half-heartedly."  
"Who’s help?"  
"The son of my ex-fellow Akhund, Olm," he says.  
"The son of Olm?! Anyone related to him is not to be trusted. What happens if I refuse?"  
"Nothing," he says. "Just that the Opals might fall into the wrong hands and we’ll end up fighting another soulless army like your Ma did..."  
But I’m getting suspicious. If Olm's son is looking for the Opals, then the traveller in the Moonlands must have been him, or one of his accomplices. "I’m happy looking for the Opals myself," I say haughtily. "I refuse your offer."  
"You can’t leave apart from tribe-meets," he points out. "Now that you’re a Mystik you will be working a lot harder. You won’t be able to go gallivanting off for more than a day at each half-term or end-of-term."  
"Well I can leave! I have been given permission by Uncl- I mean King Sparrow to leave a visit my family whenever I want!"  
He sighs. "Go on then," he says. "Don’t say I didn’t warn you." He opens the door and leaves. After a moment’s hesitation, I follow, thinking it strange that he just let me leave and that the room was a good place to hide in. I sigh and go back to my dorm to write a letter to Koa.


	8. More letters

**Koala Swallow  
  
**

It's been near three sunrises since Fox and me went to the Moonlands together and found out about that traveller. Since, I got a letter from Fox.  
  


_To my amazing sis Koa,  
_

_I have had a medsin test and I passed with full marks! I’m a Mystik, truly, and I’m getting lessons! I’m so happy and heart-thanks for supporting me. Hope to see you soon! Maybe at the tribe-meet? Maybe then I can show you some Magyk! But I have some interesting news. The Akhunds have been looking for the Opals (or so they say) with the help of a friend, the son of Olm! They asked me to help but I refused. I wonder if the thief who stole them in the first place was one of their accomplices. The body was never found, was it? Maybe they have the Opals already? If so, we must be heart-strong!  
Love, Fox 🦊  
  
_

Fox has always been good at making pictures and drawings. She drew a fox on her letter. I have never been able to do more than copy the shapes in the fire-spirits.  
  


_My wonderful sister Fox,  
_

_Well done!! I’m so happy for you! What classes are you doing? Are you still doing Medsin? Was the test scary? Have you made any more friends? It’s been wonderful here on the ship, and we’ve been preparing for the tribe-meet. Ma and Da are moving the week before, so I’ll be all on my own at the stone-circle with the other captains and tribe-leaders! And the king and queens, of course. I hope you’ll be there with me. Stay heart-strong, and be careful of those Akhunds! We can try and find out more when we see each other again.  
Love Koa  
  
_

_Koa!  
  
_

_I am having lessons in Magyk and I am even being taught to cast lightning! I don’t know why the Akhunds are being so nice. Maybe they still want my help. I’m not sure if they’ll approve of me going to the tribe-meet but I don’t care! I am still doing Medsin and I am writing during my mealtimes because all my time is spent doing extra lessons and homework, but I am very happy and excited to show you my Magyk!  
See you soon!  
Fox  
  
_

_To Fox  
  
_

_I'm so excited to see you again! We will be trading at the tribe-meet and we’ve got lots of goods. The Magyk sounds amazing! I’m so proud of you. See you soon, in a few weeks!  
Lots of love,  
Koa_

  
After my letter, I receive no reply. Fox must be busy with her lessons. But I know she’s thinking of me, and I’m thinking of her. I am heart-sore to see her and excited for the tribe-meet, no matter how scary it will be being a young captain by myself!


	9. Olm's son

**Fox Kestrel  
  
  
**I arrive at whale-jaw rock and see Koa and her crew, setting up their trading tents. I go over to Koa and we hug. She gives me some chocolate she bought and we eat, laughing. Then Koa stops and goes quiet.  
"Akhunds over there," she hisses. "Let's shape-change and go and see what they're talking about." I nod and we go and listen, me a fox kestrel, Koa a swallow. We hover above them.  
"-and she didn't agree," says an Akhund.  
"Then we'll have to make her," says a second.  
I look at Koa. " _Talking about me,"_ I say in beast-chatter. Koa's eyes widen.  
"Did you hear that her sister is the new captain of the _Huntress_?" says the first.  
"Yes, I heard. Filthy little sea-slugs. But no matter. We must have the green-chatterer. She will be the Holder of the Opals."  
My eyes widen. " _Holder?"_  
_"What in the name of Rattlebones..."_ Koa shakes her head at me, mystified. I go and land on a nearby pole. My wings are getting tired.  
"What about her sister? And their idiotic mother?" Asks the first. I realise he is the one who asked me to help him.  
"Oh, don't worry. The mother has moved, and the father too. And I've got a very special treat planned for their ship, straight after the tribe-meet."  
"Then what about Pelican?" argues the first. "We promised him revenge for his father's death in exchange for the Opals. You know he still has them. His thief was shot and he retrieved them before we could. He would want to kill the Rat himself."  
Akhund 2 scoffs. "Pelican will be taken care of in due course. He's been disguised as a traveller, and as soon as he gives us the Opals he will be disposed of."  
"But-"  
"Shut up! I've had enough of your stupidity." The Akhunds stalk off.  
" _Let's_ _go_ ," I say. Koa nods and we fly back to our stall, changing shape.  
"What was that about? Why were they talking about us?" Koa looks uneasy.  
"I- I don't know." I sigh and sit down. "But it sounds like this Pelican has the Opals. We've found our traveller."  
"Was that the one who asked you for help?" Koa asks worriedly.  
"Yes. But I shall be extra careful from now on."  
Koa nods. "Stay heart-strong! You still have your necklace?"  
I nod. "Aye."  
To both of our surprises, Ma comes over, her eyebrows raised. "I saw you two go and spy on some Akhunds. What you up to, eh?"  
"It's not what you think...well at least I think you're thinking what I'm thinking that you are thinking..." I say.  
Ma looks confused.  
"Ma, they were talking about some 'special plan' for the _Huntress_ after the tribe-meet! And it weren't a nice plan, either. I think they're going to try and kill us!" Koa adds. She looks at Ma. "Ma, what you doing here?"  
"I came to make sure you're alright! And now I guess I need to help defend the ship. Maybe I'll stay a while before returning to Hackles! I need to rove awhile."  
"I will help!" I say, sounding braver than I feel.  
"You sure?" Ma asks.  
"Yes. I can cast lightning...did Koa say?"  
"Aye, she did. She's been talking non-stop of your Magyk since she got your letter!" Ma laughs, and Koa looks embarrassed, but laughs too.  
"Ma, at school one of them came and asked me to help them. I said no, but they were talking about me over there."  
"Who are they?" Ma asks immediately.  
I shake my head.  
"Ma, they mentioned something about someone called Pelican, who has the Opals. They said he wanted revenge for his father, and that he would want to kill you himself." She looks at me. "Fox, didn't you say Olm had a son? What if this Pelican is him?"  
"Probably," I say. "Who else would want revenge on Ma for their father?"  
"He is disguised as a traveller. He could be anyone," says Koa despairingly.  
"Don't worry. We'll find him. Let's just go to the stone circle. It's time for the tribe-meet." The three of us head up to the stone circle, going along the sea path.


	10. Travellers

**Koala Swallow  
  
  
**We enter the stone circle, Ma behind us. Several people have already entered, and more come flooding in. The tribe meet will start soon.  
"Ello! I have no idea what’s happening now!" Says a cheerful voice. I turn around to see a tall girl with long dark brown hair and grey eyes.  
"Hello, what tribe are you from?" I ask.  
"I dunno...oh wait, I just remembered, I’m a traveller!" Says the girl triumphantly.  
"I find remembering things hard too, don’t worry," says Fox.  
"So, what’s happening with you?" Asks the girl.  
"We’re looking for a traveller called Pelican, do you know him?" I ask before Fox can say anything.  
"Really, Koa! You’re just going to go round asking any traveller if they’re know Pelican?" Fox chides.  
"Worth a shot," I said shrugging.  
"Oh, yeah, I was gonna ask if you’ve seen Pelican around, he suddenly disappeared," says the girl.  
I shoot Fox a triumphant look.  
"Yeah, I was with him before, I found him in the forest picking mushrooms, and then we explored a bit. We stopped at a village and rested buy the next day he disappeared." The girl smiles at us.  
"Do you know what his plans wer-" Fox freezes. "WAIT! Did you say _picking mushrooms_?"  
"Uhh, yeah. Not really sure why, but he seemed grumpy."  
Fox gasps. "I just remembered! I helped a boy find mushrooms! His name was Pelican! I have seen him!"  
"Really?!" I gasp too.  
"Yes! When I was living with the tree-tribes!"  
The girl looks slightly bemused and she says, "anyway, yeah, I saw him. He was in a bad mood, but luckily with my charms I calmed him down."  
We both stare at her.  
"Anyway, what’s up?" She asks. "I'm Peace, by the way. Peace Out."  
"...the sky?" I try.  
"I was just about to say that!" Says Fox.  
"We are twins," I say.  
"We should go, before...the surprise," said Fox worriedly.  
"But I have to be present at the meeting," I point out. "We’ll just keep them busy or something."  
"Is no one gonna fill me in on what you guys have been up to? I did tell you my story!" Says the girl.  
"Well, if you can find someone called No One, then yeah, No One will fill you in," I say.  
"Who’s that?" The girl retorts.  
"i don’t know," I reply.  
Fox and Ma and I step up to the circle of gathered tribe-leaders. The meeting is very boring. Talk of the missing Opals, the one who stole them, where they are now, be safe and blah blah blah. Nothing I don’t already know. Nothing of interest occurs till the end. An Akhund stand up, and Fox shuffles behind Ma and I.  
"I don’t want them to see me," she mumbles.  
The Akhund looks straight at me and his mouth curls into a smile. I feel frozen in place with fear. "Has anyone seen our student? Her name is Fox Kestrel..." he begins, pulling out a picture of Fox. Behind me, Fox gasps.  
"Oh, I’ve seen her, she was just here before!" Says the cheerful girl with the grey eyes. She looks around. "I dunno where she is now, but I just spoke to her."  
"Shut up!" I hiss.  
"Thank you," says the Akhund. He then starts a speech of sorts. "I also want to speak about the Opals. They must be found - for the better and the worse. The many family trees of these tribes must be pruned, and we must search far and wide for he thief of the Opals. And, of course, we must ask Mouse Arrow-Swift to come and talk about the first time the Opals were stolen."  
But before Ma can go to the centre of the circle, the grey-eyed girl exclaims loudly, "She’s here! I found her!" Pointing to Fox. I gasp and try to repair the damage, but a Mystik behind us takes a hold of Fox’s arm.  
"Get off me!" Shouts Fox.  
"Calm down!" Says the Mystik, looking harassed. "I’m not trying to hurt you. I just want to make sure you’re safe." Something in his voice tells me he speaks the truth.  
"Let’s go back to Nightfall, I was going to head back soon anyway," pants Fox.  
I press my forehead to hers in a tribe-kiss and say goodbye as she and the Akhunds and Mystiks leave.


	11. Ahkunds and Mystiks

**Fox Kestrel  
  
** "What do you want?" I growl as soon as we step inside the school. But the Akhund simply shakes his head and beckons to me. We soon end up in his office. It's small but cosy, with a crackling fire and a mantelpiece of books and scrolls, and a wooden desk with two chairs. He sits in one and I sit in the other.  
"What do you want?" I repeat.  
"I just want to know about the Opals," he answers.  
"I only know what's in the story! My Ma knows more. Besides, I don't trust you. You lot know Olm's son, and I don't think he's a friendly sort," I say, my chin held high.  
"I see." The Akhund only looks disappointed. "If it would change your mind, we don't trust him either. But he can help us in our...search."  
"Well, I still can't help your search. From where I'm seeing it, I think this Pelic-" I stop myself before I reveal that I know the traveller's name. "This Olm's son has the Opals and you're trading with him." I glare at him defiantly.  
The man sighs. "Very well. I'll give you a chance to change your mind." He gestures towards the door, but just before I leave he calls me back. "One more thing."  
I turn. "Yes?"  
"No jewellery permitted. Hand over the necklace." He holds out his hand, and I stare at him, speechless. How does he know about my necklace?  
Heart pounding, I take it off and hand it to him. Instantly, I feel less protected, and I feel vulnerable and exposed. But I'm a warrior, a rover, and I keep myself held proudly as I walk away as if I couldn't care less about the necklace. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him studying the runes curiously before slipping it into his desk. Anger washes iver me as I walk down the hall. How dare he take my necklace, my gift from Ma to protect me! My blood boils and I clench my fists. I'm so absorbed in planning a letter to Koa that I don't see the man in the long brown cloak who pulls me into a secret room. I yelp and round on him.  
"I've had enough private meetings with you Akhunds asking me for help! The answer is no and no again! I don't trust you! Why am I even still in this school?! I HATE YOU ALL!" I shout. The man flinches.  
"Keep it down," he whispers. "They'll hear. Look, I'm a Mystik, not an Akhund. I'm working with Goldfinch and Dole, did you meet them? Anyway, we're trying to protect you. can you please make it less obvious you don't trust the Akhunds? Yes, you're quite right about it all, but talking about it like that will get you hurt. Okay? I'm going to be teaching you some Magyk. _Real_ Magyk, that can help you."  
I stare at him, and he eyes me nervously. "Fine," I growl. "But if this is just one of their ploys..."  
"It's not, I swear it's not! Right, let's get started. First - how to fly." He gestures to me to stand in the middle of the room, and the lessons begin.  
After several hours of training, he send me back to my dorm. He says he's sent some friends to the _Huntress_ to protect Ma and Koa, and that I should send my letters using my hawks instead of using the birds the school has. I sit on my bunk, write a letter, send it off, and fall asleep.  
  
  
Near dawn, I hear a loud screeching and a flapping of wings. I groan and turn over.  
" _Wormswormsworms!"_ Comes the insistent screeching of beast-chatter. But I ignore it.  
" _WormswormsWORMS!_ " It says again. " _Tree-speak wake! Soot-hair has message!"_  
It sounds like Koa's hawk, Frost-Banisher. I grumble something at her and sit up, my hair a mess.  
" _Worms?_ " Peeps Frost. I groan and lie back down.  
" _Wakewakewake! Arrow-swift! Arrow-swift gone! Worms! Soot-hair send Frost to Tree-speak!_ _WORMSWORMSWORMS!"  
_ I sit bolt upright. "Arrow-swift! Is she alright?!" I gasp.  
Frost preens her golden feathers. " _Worms?"_  
"I will give you worms if you tell me the message!" I snap, exasperated.  
" _Arrow-swift gone. Come quick!"_ Says Frost.  
I jump out of bed and get dressed. "Let's go!" I leap out of my window, changing form as I fall through the sky, led by Frost, still clamouring for worms. 


	12. Arrow-Swift

**Koala Swallow**

I stare at the horizon, agitated. What if Fox can’t come? What if she’s in trouble? What about Frost-Banisher?  
"Hedgehog! How far are we from land?" I demand. My nerves are fraught with worry and I can barely concentrate on captaining. I miss my Ma and I want to kill those yellow-bellied-  
"We should be at Castle Whalesbane by sundown, but there’s a fox kestrel over there which would suggest...oh," Hedge finishes lamely. I nearly weep with relief when I see the small black dot on the horizon - a sea-hawk, followed by a kestrel. I received Fox's letter earlier. They’ve taken her necklace! I was so angry I could barely register that we had new folk aboard - some Mystiks sent by someone named Beaver to look after us. Fox suddenly lands, changing shape as she does.  
"Fox!" I cry. "Did Frost demand for worms?"  
Fox laughs. "Aye, she did. But it don’t matter. What happened? Where’s Ma?"  
"Those Land-lurkers that were sent to help us kidnapped Ma," I spit. "They made off in a ship - The _Black_ _Arrow._ They were headed for Castle Whalesbane, curse them."  
"I can follow them quicker than the _Huntress._ I’m a kestrel! I’ll follow them," Fox declares. But I shake my head.  
"It’s too dangerous. We do this together." I hug Fox. "I’m so glad you’re ok. I sent word to Beaver, letting him know where you are."  
Fox hugs me back and says quietly, "I got the necklace back. I was trying out a spell and I summoned it while I was flying."  
"What other spells have you learnt?" I ask eagerly.  
"I have learnt to turn invisible, I can do some simple spells, and I’m learning how to fly when I can’t transform! I can only hover an inch off the ground, though..." says Fox.  
"That’s amazing!" I turn to my crew. "Where’s Da?"  
"He’s in his cabin. Says he feels seasick," replies a black-cloak. I don’t recognise him, and he has a mad gleam in his eye.  
"Who are you?" I ask warily.  
"You should recognise me," he answers, sounding offended. "Especially your sister."  
Fox gasps. "You’re the one who - who keeps asking me for help!"  
"That’s right," says the Akhund. "You may call me Goose. I am here to stage a mutiny on your ship. My accomplices have taken your Ma! We attacked Beaver's friends and left them for dead. We came here to help you instead!"  
"No!" I shout. "Black-cloaks, seize him!" To my amazement, they hesitate. A few of them murmur that Goose might not be so bad, that Ma was getting annoying. I gasp. "Listen to me, you rabble of insolent incompetent jellyfish with lumps of seaweed for brains! Grab the Akhund named Goose, and let’s have no more talk of MY MA BEING ANNOYING!" I bellow. The black-cloaks finally spring into action with muttered apologies, though I’m not sure who they are to.  
"What are you doing with Ma?" Fox hisses, her fingers cracklings with soft green lightning. I thought that all Mystik-lightning was purple, but I suppose Fox does have green-chatter.  
"Come and find out," Goose whispers, his voice barely audible.  
"Chain him up," I order, my eyes hard and my voice cold. "Those of you who betrayed your loyalty to the ship will be scrubbing her down tomorrow." I hear grumbling from the black-cloaks, but I glare at them and they fall silent. I feel I am getting quite good at captaining.  
"You will regret doing anything to try and escape," Fox warns Goose as he is clad in irons.  
"Oh, you’ll see," he promises, smiling oddly.  
"We’re approaching Castle Whalesbane!" Shouts Hedgehog from the prow.  
"No funny business," Fox says again. We dock, the ship’s prow nudging the pure white sand that leads up to the dark looming stone castle.  
"I’ll go scout," I say. "All of you, watch the Akhund. We’ll meet you at the front gates. Squirrel, you’re in charge."  
"I’ll go with you," says Fox. We both run up the beach and shape-change, our bodies becoming lighter, thinner, more aerodynamic as we leap into the sky and soar above the castle. Soon, we spot Ma. The Akhunds have her bound in ropes, and she’s giving them a flaming earful.  
"Ma!" I gasp, rage filling my bones. We swoop down further.  
"Welcome to my domain, Mouse," says a boy in a purple cloak. He pulls his hood down to reveal tussled brown hair and hazel eyes. Ma growls at him.  
"That’s Pelican!" Fox chatters to me.  
"We need to help her!" I chatter back. Before she can stop me, I dive down, feeling my body grow heavier, and I hit the ground running, letting loose my fiercest battle-howl. Ma looks up sharply as Fox plunges down beside me, sparking lightning.  
"LET HER GO!"  
Pelican looks around at his companions and nods. They swarm us and I start shooting them with my longbow, another howl ripping from my throat. I fell three before I hear a scream even more bloodcurdling than my howling and turn to see Fox, Pelican holding a knife to her back.  
"Drop it," he pants, a hungry, feverish look in his eyes. "Or your sister will not see the next sunrise."  
I curse and drop my longbow, my fingers curling longingly round its precious wooden handle carved with runes before I let it fall. "You filthy cheating bag of scum!"  
Ma has stopped giving them an earful, and fallen silent. I realise why a split second before I happens. She meets my eyes, a grim look on her face, then jumps up and kicks the mouth of the Akhund beside her. He falls back, flailing, and Ma breaks free from her bonds.  
"Wow, Ma, I didn’t know you could do that!" Fox marvels.  
"Neither did I," Ma replies. She runs towards me, and the Akhunds follow.  
"Leave her! We only need the magic one!" Pelican screeches, grabbing hold of my sister and dragging her away.  
"FOX!" I scream, running after them.  
"Koa! Try and get help, and whatever happens, you are the best sister I could ever have!" Fox calls. Then she’s gone, and the remaining Akhunds are surrounding us.  
"I can’t leave you..." I whisper.  
"Go without me, Dearheart! Shape-change and fly out!" Ma shouts to me. But I shake my head, confused and sobbing.  
"I can’t leave both of you!" I cry desperately. I don’t know what to do. I have no plan. My sister is gone. But Ma isn’t called Arrow-swift for naught. Quick as a snake she grabs my longbow from the ground and plucks an arrow from my quiver, shooting at the Akhunds. They scatter and she charges through, and I stumble behind, barely able to see where I’m going. We meet the crew outside, and they look like they’ve had just as nasty a time as us. Goose is gone, but I don’t care. We stumble aboard and sail away, as far off I hear Fox's wailing voice and the soft murmuring of the wind trying to comfort me.


	13. The Holder

**Koala Swallow**

I stumble around on the deck. I’ve got captaining to do but I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. I simply stare out to sea, at the dot that was Castle Whalebane, and I hear Fox's voice replayed in my mind again and again. I want to break down and sob in Ma's arms. I want to scream and howl at the sky and the sea and that stupid dot on the horizon. I want to curse that bloody Goose until he’s suffered a fate worse than death. But I can’t. We ent even Goose to blame since he escaped. And I see in my crew's eyes, they’re scared. They fear for Fox. She was always one of our best warriors. But when it came to it, she was a gentle soul, like the swaying trees. I’m wild, like the wind that comes to whisper to me. Like the wind that fills our sails and carries us home. It’s been hours, or days. I can’t tell.  
Someone shouts, "Land ahoy! We’re approaching Nightfall!" And I am shaken from my stupor. Once I get my hands on that Beaver...I growl and stand up, my fist clenched so tight around my longbow my knuckles turn white and the runes carved into its yew glow blue. I’ve got one arrow left.  
"Once we’ve docked, Ma and I will go to the school to speak with Beaver. You lot stay here, guard the ship. And don’t wander off!" I say. The crew sees my face, thunderous as a stormy night, and obey without question. As soon as we dock Ma and I rush off to the school. It looms above us, looking regal and elegant, but we push our way in, not bothering to look around. "BEAVER! WHERE AEE YOU?" Ma shouts. I recognise a Mystik from the tribe-meet - the one who grabbed Fox - and I march up to him.  
"Do you know where Beaver is?" I demand. The Mystik looks alarmed. He’s got curly brown hair and green eyes, and his skin is dark. He wears a long brown cloak.  
"I’m Beaver," he says, looking at me with something a little like fear and something like confusion. "But you know that, Fox. What-" He suddenly stops. His face drains of colour. He looks straight at me, then at Ma, and registers the anger in my eyes. "Koala?"  
"That’s right. I’m Fox's twin sister," I say, trying to keep calm despite the fact I’m seething.  
"Where’s Fox?" He asks, looking round.  
Ma explodes. "FOX IS CAPTURED, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MYSTIK! ALL BECAUSE YOUR SO-CALLED 'FRIENDS' WERE EVIL AND STARTED A BLEEDING MUTINY ON MY SHIP!"  
"I - I don’t-" Stutters Beaver, looking shocked and frightened. But all my built-up anger and grief and guilt overwhelms me. "THEY CAPTURED MA AND WE WENT TO RESCUE HER AND - and they...they got Fox," I whisper, my voice suddenly breaking with emotion.  
Beaver opens his mouth, but Ma gets there first. "YOU WILL HELP US AND REDEEM YOURSELF, BEAVER!" She screams, a mad look in her face. "REDEEM YOURSELFFFFFFF!!!"  
"WE NEED TO SAVE FOX!" I add. "H-how can I help?" Beaver stammers, looking terrified. "My friends weren’t evil, they must have been overwhelmed by Goose and his accompli-"  
"USE YOUR MAGYK LIKE A PROPER MYSTIK AND _ZAP_ HER HERE!" Ma shrieks. She looks berserk, tearing her hands through her hair and hopping on the spot.  
"Um, that’s not how it works," says Beaver, looking a little less terrified. "I, um, I only have a little Mystik blood...I’m more a teacher of Magyk than a user."  
"THEN DO ONE OF YOUR WEIRD POTION THINGS!" Screeches Ma, jumping up and down. Her face turns red and she looks like she might implode.  
"Ma, please calm down," I beg.  
"NOT UNTIL HE GIVES US ANSWERS!" Ma shouts.  
I turn to Beaver. "Well?" I demand.  
"She - she is known as the Holder to us," Beaver begins, still eyeing Ma warily.  
"Holder." I say the word thoughtfully. "Like a ship's hold?"  
"No," says Beaver, and from the look on his face, he doesn’t know what a ship's hold even _is._  
"Then what does she do?" Ma demands, looking a little less red in the face.  
"She holds...she holds the Opals," says Beaver hesitantly.  
"THE WHAT?!" Ma screams, and I’m afraid all over again that she might implode. But I can’t blame her.  
"WHAT?" I shout.  
"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I didn’t want to worry you...there is a prophecy, the Akhunds must have known and-"  
" _ **WORRY ME?**_ " Ma bellows.  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT MY SISTER IS PROPHESIED TO BE SOME _PROFESSIONAL OPAL HOLDER?"_ I screech.  
"What else do you know?" Ma's voice is slightly less angry. She looks scared.  
"That’s all I know," says Beaver apologetically.  
"Then how in the name of Rattlebones do we HELP HER?" I scream.  
"I don’t know," Beaver admits.  
"I'LL TELL YOU THEN! WE NEED MAGYK, THAT'S WHAT!!" I yell.  
"WE DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY TO BE TOLD NOT TO WORRY!" Ma bellows.  
"OKAY!" Shouts Beaver. "Just come."  
"COME WHERE?" I howl.  
"Follow me!" Beaver calls as he walks out of the big double doors.  
"FOX IS AS GOOD AS DEAD WITH THE HELP YOU'RE GIVING US!" Ma screeches. Reluctantly, we both follow him out into the cold, grey day.


	14. Betrayal and Hate

**Fox Kestrel**

Before I can break free and run after my sister I am dragged deep into the castle and placed in a small room. Around me, the Akhunds take their positions as guards and Goose stands right in front of me. He sits down on a chair opposite mine and I sit down top, reminding me of when we spoke in his office.  
"Why do you want me?" I wail, half crying. I mustn’t show weakness to my enemies. That is the number one warrior rule. But I can’t stop the tears.  
"Because of the Opals," says Goose.  
"But why me? Why not anyone else with Magyk?" I demand.  
"Because of your inheritance," Goose replies.  
I start to gain control over my fear. "I will do nothing for you," I spit. "Not even...not even _eat cake."  
"_Cake?" Says Goose, momentarily confused.  
"A type of sweet treat that I like," I explain.  
"Oh, I see." Goose nods.  
"I will not do anything for you! And you can’t make me!" I shout defiantly, thinking of Koa.  
"We’ll see," says Goose, and another chill of fear spreads through me.  
" _Remember, sis, if you’re captured, try to stall and come up with a plan."_ Koa's voice echoes in my mind, a memory from long ago. I jump, startled, and half the Akhunds move towards me, thinking I’m making a bid for freedom.  
"Why the Opals?" I ask hurriedly. I have to put them off their guard.  
"You are the Holder," says Goose simply.  
"The what now?" I demand.  
"You can hold the Opals for us," says Goose. "Because Mouse saved them." I stare at him. I’ve never heard of this _Holder_ before, and I’m not sure I want to be it. But I’m interrupted from my thoughts as several things happen at once. The Akhunda spring, but not at me - they spring to Pelican, who's sitting in the corner, watching. Quick as a viper one grabs his hands while another disarms him. A third yanks him up and towards Goose as he struggles.  
"These games have gone on for too long, Pelican! I’m taking charge, now. We have the Opals. And we don’t need you anymore." Goose's eyes glitter coldly, as he throws a Pelican out of the room, and I stare in shock at the door. So surprised am I that I don’t feel the coarse scratch of rope on my wrists until it’s too late. I’m tied to the chair.  
"Chipmunk, put iron gloves over her hands so she can’t cast any Magyk. And lock the doors," orders Goose. Realising what’s about to happen, I spark lightning between my fingertips and prepare to shoot it at Goose. But before I can Chipmunk clamps the iron gloves over my hands and my lightning is extinguished.  
"Dolphin, can you get them, please?" Says Goose.  
"Get what?" I say, alarmed. Oh, gods. They have the Opals, don’t they? Even though Kok and I have been searching for them. My dread mounts as Dolphin puts on a pair of gloves and takes out a wooden box. As Goose flips it open, also wearing gloves, I see the shine of the Storm-Opals, feel the hum of their energy and power. I sense that hey hate being restrained like this, and anger courses through me.  
"You see, Fox, we cannot hold these, but you can," says Goose. "You will help us, and you will become the next Master of the Storm."  
"What?!" I gasp, trying to wriggle free, perform a lock-breaking spell, anything.  
"You won’t be able to escape," says Goose. "Unless you do what we want."  
"But why? Why are you doing this?" I plead.  
"There is a prophecy...an old story." Goose's eyes turn distant.  
"What story?" I ask.  
His eyes snap back to the present. "Nothing. You will gain us ultimate power!"  
i shake my head. "I don’t want ultimate power. I just want to be me."  
"I said you will gain _us_ ultimate power," Goose corrects. "Not sure what will happen to you, though..."  
"W-what? What will happen to me?" I shout.  
"I don’t really know," he says dismissively.  
"Well, I refuse, so let me go," I say firmly.  
"No."  
”I still refuse!"  
"We’ll see if you refuse after a few days in here with no food."  
"I would rather starve than do your bidding!"  
But this time he ignores me. With a devious look on his face, he speaks in a low voice to another Akhund. "You’ve captured Mouse and Koala, yes? Good, good..."


	15. The Skybrary

**Koala Swallow**

Beaver leads us through the forest of icebergs and we fly a draggle up, up, up, so high my ears pop and I feel dizzy. Ma and I are even distracted from screaming at Beaver, who has plugged his ears with wax anyhow. Finally we land and I’m ushered into an iceberg home, larger than the ones I’ve seen before. Inside it’s warm and cosy, with a musty, comforting smell and dim lights lit by moonsprites.  
Beaver pulls out his wax earplugs. "Mouse will recognise this place," he says. His voice is quiet.  
"Is this the Skybrary?" I chirp, momentarily distracted from my anger as I look round at the endless shelves stretching off into the gloom.  
"Yes, Koa," says Ma, also peering around. "The Skybrarian will most likely be sleeping. I wonder where Yapok is?" She frowns.  
"This still doesn’t ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" I shout. My voice echoes through the library in hushed tones, and I feel bad when Beaver winces at every echo. But I can’t help my anger.  
"Just be patient!" Cries Beaver, wringing his hands. He starts to walk towards the centre of the Skybrary, Ma in tow, but I stay behind. I walk along the shelves, tracing my finger along the ancient books. As my fingers brush against a large, leather-bound one, they tingle with energy and I pull it out. It’s got such a thick coat of dust that I can barely make out the colour, never mind the title, but I feel sure it’s important. I wipe away the dust and blow on the cover. To my astonishment, the previously jumbled runes swirl around the cove until they form words. The book is big and dark red, thick and heavy.  
"The Holder of the Opals," I read out loud.  
"What?" Comes Ma's voice, sounding muffled and far away.  
"A book I found," I reply. A moment later I hear shuffling and Ma and Beaver reappear.  
"Ah yes, I was going to ask the Skybrarian if he had any books like that," says Beaver, nodding with satisfaction. I swallow my irritation and open the book. Inside it’s crusted with webs and dirt, and several pages fall out and crumble to nothingness.  
"Foreword: The Legend of the Holder has always been regarded as similar to the tale of the Storm-Opal Crown, however the story is entirely different. This book is the complete guide to the understanding of this tale, a prophecy dissection, and much more." I pause and look up.  
"Read on," Ma urges. I turn back to the book. Beneath the foreword are old faded runes.  
" _Trianukka is dying.  
Light is gone.  
  
_

 _It shall be then, when the Storm-Opals of old fall to hands unseen.  
It shall be then, when the waves strike the rocks,  
The sea and sky shall mingle.  
Blood shall run like rivers, the spout shall cease to breathe.  
The Holder shall be found.  
The sails shall fall.  
  
In the darkness will be saviours three.  
One shall speak the tongue of the trees.  
One shall be blessed with arrows swift,  
_ _And_ _one shall be a captain, a light in the mist."_ I look up. I feel as though my throat has constricted and my chest has been bound tightly. "It’s a prophecy."  
"Never in my life have I heard something like that before..." breathes Beaver. I shoot him my fiercest glare.  
"You’ve never heard a prophecy? I thought you knew what you were doing!"  
"Nope," says Beaver, laughing.  
"And you’ve never read a book with a prophecy in it."  
"Well..."  
"So, Fox is the _Holder_?" Ma interrupts.  
"Yes, I suppose," says Beaver.  
I sigh. "Well, now we’ve got everything we need to know, let’s GO! Fox isn’t going to rescue herself!" I snap the book shut and tuck it under my arm.  
"Yes, let’s go!" Says Ma, standing up.  
"Wait, wait!" Beaver protests.  
" _What?_ " I demand.  
"There’s no way you will overpower all of Goose's allies by yourselves! You need at least two people with Magyk!"  
"Fine!" I snap. "We’ll go back to Nightfall and get Goldfinch and Dhole. We will sail to Castle Whalebane on the _Huntress._ We’ve wasted enough time!" I march out of the room. Behind me, I hear Ma laughing slightly before the two of them follow me out into the crisp, cold morning.  



	16. A Rescue Mission

**Fox Kestrel  
**

"You _what_ _?"_ I screech. "Where are they?" I struggle in my chains.  
"Oh, you heard," he drawls, a gleam in his eye.  
"Yes, I did! WHERE! ARE! THEY! They are my kin and I must know!” I shout.  
"I can’t tell you that...unless you agree to our terms," he says, seizing his chance.  
I open my mouth to answer. "I-"  
BANG! The door slams open and in rush five familiar blurs of colour. They whirl round and solidify, the wind melting away from their bodies to reveal...  
"YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU CHAIN UP MY DAUGHTER LIKE A CRIMINAL!!!" Ma screams, shooting arrows at the Akhunds as Koa moves in on Goose, holding her longbow and a haladie. The other three rush towards me, two of them blasting my chains with Magyk as the third fends the Akhunds off with a quarterstaff. Beaver, Goldfinch and Dhole! But my happiness is short-lived. We’re outnumbered, and even as I pull one hand free Goose runs towards me, panting and trailing a wounded leg. He grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder, running through the door. The battle rages on, and I see Koa lying on the ground, trembling and gasping. Afore long I can no longer see my kin and friends as the door bangs shut. I yell and kick and struggle, but Goose is stronger than I am. I try to use Magyk but my hands are shaking with fear and shock. He drags me down, down, down flights of steps and thrusts me into a dungeon, already placing new handcuffs on me.  
"This is for your own good, Fox," he says. "We will deliver food later, after we have dealt with your little friends." The door shuts with a bang and a click of a lock as he leaves, his boots echoing on te cold stone floor. Icy cold fear fills my heart. Did Koa and Ma escape? Did they fight off the Akhunds? The questions echo round my head, and I fall asleep on the hard, grimy floor.  
  


***  
  


It seems like hours later that I’m woken up. The fingers shaking my shoulder are small and gentle and light, and they warm my cold body.  
"Fox," whispers a soft voice. I know that voice. I look up and see my own face peering back at me, the same tousled black hair, the same grimy, tear-stained cheeks. The same shining grey eyes and soft smile and fearful air. Koa. My twin.  
"Do you have the keys?" I whisper, sitting up. My head pounds.  
Koa dangles a bunch of keys in front of my nose. "Stole them from that Goose. They thought they’d scared us off," she whispers, unlocking my chains. I rub my sore wrists and push myself up.  
"Did - did he tell you anything?" I ask gingerly. "Anything that he wouldn’t have told me?"  
"No. But we found something..." Koa hesitates. "That’ll have to wait till later. We need to get you out!"  
"But what about the Opals?" I hiss. "I saw them! They have them!"  
"They can’t do nothing with them without you," she replies, and I stare at her, stunned. How does she know that?  
"Come on!" She nags. "This may feel strange." Before I can object, I feel wind swirling round me, see Koa chattering quietly in a tongue I can’t understand. My bones turn to jelly and I melt away into the breeze.  
  


"Why the heck did you not do that to start with?" I demand as soon as I can stand up straight again without collapsing from dizziness. Koa doesn’t look much better. She sits down on the deck, her eyes ringed with black circles and her face weary.  
"Didn’t realise I could do it till yesterday," she mumbles. "We went to the Skybrary. We went and got Beaver as soon as you were taken - that was yesterday morning, wasn’t it? He took us to the Skybrary and we spent all last night training. It’s very tiring, especially twice in one day." She looks up at me, as if she can’t quite believe I’m here.  
"Oh," is all I can manage. I stare at my sister. Koa can turn people to wind. She can _turn people to bloody WIND._ "So," I say. "What was it you found out?"  
Wordlessly, Ma comes forward with a huge, old-looking book.  
"What is it?" I ask, taking the dusty book and tracing my finger along the gold lettering on the cover. It reads _The Opal Holder_ , and I frown. I’ve had enough of this Holder talk, but I pull the book open and flick through the pages.  
"It’s all about this Holder stuff. There’s a prophecy and a story," says Koa.  
"And Goose says I’m the Holder," I murmur. I look up from reading.  
Koa nods. "You get it now?"  
"Nope," I say, shaking my head.  
Koa sighs dramatically. "You’re the Holder. You can hold the Opals for them."  
"But I will never do that! You know I wouldn’t!" I protest.  
"I know but...look at the prophecy," says Koa.  
I look obligingly. My eyes widen, and I put my head in my hands. "Why me?" My voice comes out all muffled.  
"Did you read the whole story?" Koa prods me and I look back up.  
"Look, I know that you know that I like reading but..." I gesture at the book wordlessly.  
"Yes, and I know that you know that I know that you like books...and I like books too," says Koa. "Now read."  
I groan and turn back to the book. And I read.  
  


_The Legend of the Holder  
_

_This book is the only copy in the whole of Trianukka, in the whole of existence. And so if you’re reading this, you are one of the few who have. When I was barely an adult, my Ma died. She told me that one day I would write a book, and now I have, not because she said so, but because of Love.  
  
_

_The legend of the Opal Holder has always been regarded as silicate to the tale of the Storm-Opal crown, however the story is entirely different. This book is your entire guide to the understanding of this tale, a prophecy dissection, and much more.  
  
_

The Holder Prophecy  
  


_Trianukka is dying.  
_ _The light is gone.  
_

_It shall be then, when the Storm-Opals of old fall to hands unseen.  
It shall be then, when the waves strike the rocks, the sea and sky shall mingle.  
Blood shall run like rivers, the spout shall cease to breath.  
The Holder shall be found.  
The sails shall fall.  
  
_

_In the darkness, with be saviours three.  
One shall speak the tongue of the trees.  
One shall be blessed with arrows swift,  
And one shall be a captain, a light in the mist.  
  
_

The Legend of the Holder _  
  
_

Many moons and Suns ago, long after the first oarsman beat his drum, there were three Storm-Opals. The Storm-Opals had been scattered, never to be seen again. And so the world was torn apart. But there were some who searched for them, seeking and seeking until they descended to darkness. They found the most skilled fortune-tellers and asked them what to do. And the answer was given. They would be found, but there was to be a holder. A Holder of the Opals, descended from Captain Rattlebones herself. The child of one who saved Trianukka, when the ice spreads wide. And to this day, the Holder has never been found. The fortune-tellers foretold that after they were to find the Opals, those who did would descend to madness in their glory and power. Yet, they did not listen. And so after the Opals were to be saved, by one small as a Mouse, there was a curse lain upon those who sought the Opals' power - the Akhunds of Nightfall school. They were forever unable to touch the Opals. And so they would seek the Holder they had been promised, a Mystik of the ancient tongues and chatters. One of Earth. Of Sky. Of Sea.  
  


I finally look back up at Koa. "I guess," I mumble finally.  
"You're descended from Captain Rattlebonss, you’re a Mystik that has green-chatter, you live in the land but you’re from the sea, and you can cast lightning which is from the sky." Koa says it as if it’s final, but I detect a hint of irritation in her voice. I suspect she’s jealous that I get all the 'fun'.  
"It does make sense when you say it like that," is all I say.  
"'Course it does," she replies tartly.  
"But surely if there is a prophecy it means that it _will_ happen, doesn’t it?" I ask.  
"The prophecy never mentions whether the Holder helps them or not," says Koa.  
"Well, how are we going to stop them?"  
"We’re going to steal the Opals."  
I start. What with getting turned into wind, and the book, and the prophecy and story, I had forgotten about the Opals. "Won’t that mean Holding the Opals?" I point out.  
"Weren’t they in a box?" She counters.  
"True," I admit.  
"We’re going to need a foolproof plan," Koa says thoughtfully.  
"I could sneak in and distract them?" I suggest.  
"Too risky," says Koa. "We need the element of surprise."  
"Should we just wing it?" I ask. At my words, Koa's planning face comes out.  
"Wing it, eh?" She muses. Then suddenly she snaps her fingers and grins. "I have a plan..."


	17. The Storm-Opals

**Koala Swallow**

We've been sailing round the island for hours, staying out of sight of Goose and the Akhunds. Under the cover of night, we finally sail silently up to the beach and drop anchor. After much debate and argument we’ve decided that Fox and I will go and get the Opals, as we have more Magyk than most, but I’m still angry. I ent forgetting that all the Akhunds need is for my sister to touch the bloody Opals and then who-knows-what will happen. Now the time has come. Fox and I descend onto the soft white beach, staying away from the bones scattered in the sea. We approach the Castle, wearing all black and with no light to see by but the moon and stars. Fox, ahead of me, suddenly stops.  
"Is there a reason we’re wearing black?" She asks.  
"...to blend in with the night!" I whisper back. We start towards the entrance and come out in the large courtyard, every rustle and murmur of the wind a shock. Then-  
"Hello!" Says a loud, cheery voice.  
"GAH!" I shout, and I jump round, already nocking an arrow to my longbow. Then I see the speaker. It’s the tall girl with the brown hair and grey eyes from the tribe-meet. Peace, I think her name is. "Where did you come from?" I demand in a furious whisper.  
"Hmm," says the girl, tapping her finger thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "I wonder that myself."  
"..." I stare at her.  
"Well, I’m heading in," says Fox. And without waiting for an answer she changes form and leaps into the air. I give Peace another glare and follow my sister.  
"Peace Out!" Calls Peace, before she walks casually out of the entrance. I shake my head and concentrate on flying. We zip through the hallways and corridors, over rooms and courtyards and halls. Finally Fox motions to land and we swoop down in the very centre of the Castle. "Where now?" I whisper. "Where were the Opals?"  
"In that room where Goose was talking to me," Fox whispers back. "They probably will have moved them by now though."  
"Let's split up. I’ll look round there for clues, and maybe we could follow one of the Akhunds. You search the rooms round here. If you get caught, call once like a barn owl and twice like a screech owl," I say. Without waiting for a reply, I run off towards the prison room where Fox had been tied up and interrogated, my fists clenching at the thought. I step cautiously into the room, tense and wary in case of traps. I can’t stop a sense of foreboding, of something horribly, strangely... _wrong._ I can’t place it, can’t figure out why, but I know I must protect my sister. But still...something doesn’t feel right. This whole Holder thing is scaring me, though I don’t want Fox to know that. I must stay strong for her. She has to know I will always protect her. But I feel small and frightened, just a little...a little Mouse. And I realise that Ma must have felt this same way, many, many times on her quest. But she didn’t give up. She did it for her crew. She did it for her friends. She did it for love. And I must do the same.  
As I step into the room I see the chair where Fox has been tied up, the broken chains lying in the ground. On the wall hangs a board, and I read the words etched into its surface.  
 _Step 1, capture Mouse. Step 2, use her to capture Fox. Step 3, get rid of Pelican. Step 4, use the Opals' power to rule the world!_  
I frown. Who the heck just leaves the world's most obvious plan on a board? It looks elaborate but hastily written, out of place in the bare room. I search the rest of the place but quickly come back to the board, scrutinising its carved letters by the faint glow of blue light. I peer at every inch of it, reading the words once aga-  
Wait a minute. _Faint glow of blue light._ Where’s the light coming from? I frown again and give the board an experimental push, and it swings backwards with a soft _click._ Hardly daring to breathe I look inside and see a pair of gloves lying on top of a box from which the light was coming...  
I reached out and opened it, and the room was filled with a dazzling blue light and a hum of electricity and the murmur of wind. I gasp. "The Sky Opal!" I snap the box shut and rush from the room. But I’ve barley taken two steps before I hear the sharp tapping of footsteps, the soft murmuring of voices coming steadily behind me...


	18. I will come for you

**Fox Kestrel**

I dart into the ancient throne room, breathless and tingling with excitement despite several failed attempts in all the other rooms. I head straight for the throne and run my hands over the ancient gilded wood, black and twisted. Nothing. I front and feel the arms, my fingers searching for something, anything-  
A button. I gasp and push down on it, hear a loud click. I rush round the back of the throne where it came from and see a small drawer gently emerging, a small wooden box and a pair of blue gloves inside. Trembling, I open the box and see a warm earthy glow. The Land Opal! I pick it up, still in the box, and place it gently in my pocket, rushing back to meet Koa.  
  


***  
  


I emerge in the courtyard we landed in, in the very centre of the Castle. I peer round for Koa, and she suddenly appears, breathless like she’s been running.  
"FOX!" She cries, running towards me.  
"Did you get an Opal?" I ask, holding out my box.  
"Yes, but..." she pants. "HIDE THEY'RE COMING!"  
I gasp and run to hide behind a suit of armour while Koa twists herself in behind a tapestry hanging on the wall.  
I moment later I hear echoing footsteps and two Akhunds emerge, wearing sweeping red cloaks.  
"When do you think we’ll get Fox back?" Asks the first.  
"Patience," says the second. "First we need to get the captain girl out of the way..."  
The first one nods. "Ok."  
"Lets check on the Opals," says the second.  
"Can we check the one in the tower first, please?" The second one begs.

I hear a muffled gasp from where Koa is hidden, a small thump, and I pray that the Akhunds didn’t hear.  
"Why?" Asks the second, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
"I hate walking up all those stairs," the first explains innocently.  
"Oh," says the second. "Fair. Let’s go." He sets off towards the spiral stairs, leading up to the second floor and the towers.  
I listen out until the echo of footsteps has faded, then I wriggle out of my hiding place and run to Koa. She’s sitting sprawled in the floor behind the tapestry, her hands clamped over her mouth. Her eyes are wide.  
"What is i-" I falter as she gestured wordlessly at the door she fell through, concealed by the tapestry. It goes up, up, up.  
"Secret door," says Koa. "Probably an escape route to the towers, or to the roof. It should at least take us to the second floor, and we can follow those Akhunds."  
I nod and together we ascend the dizzying stairs.

***  
  


After what seems like hours, we emerge from the dusty, dingy staircase to see the two Akhunds leaving one of the watchtowers. I look at Koa and point towards it, and she nods. We slip inside and I can hardly control my excitement and fear. What if they took the Opal? And what if they didn’t? I’m scared to be this Holder. I don’t know how Koa can be so brave. I grip Koa's had for reassurance.  
"Is it safe?" I whisper.  
"Think so," she whispers, gripping my hand back. But her face is white and her hand is clammy. "Search the place. We know there’s one up here." She begins to feel along the walls, but I have a sudden thought. The Opals are attracted to each other, aren’t they? Even now I can feel the pull of the Land Opal in my pocket, yearning to get to whichever one Koa has. I Ulla out the box and allow it to guide me, letting it sense its kin. Koa sees me and does the same.  
"Here!" We both whisper at the same time, our hands brushing together.  
"It’s in the wall," Koa breathes.  
Trembling, I pull the brick out, revealing...  
A box identical to the ones we hold, wreathed in a blue-green glow that reminds me of the sea. Of home. As if in a trance Koa reaches out, taking hold of the box and pulling it open...  
Footsteps.  
"Hide!" I hiss. Koa starts and looks around, the spell broken, her eyes wide and full of fear and something else...horror? No, I realise. It’s _guilt._ Quick as a viper she grabs the box from the wall and replaces the brick. Her eyes dart around and sudden as anything she’s holding all three boxes, the one in my hands now in hers, and she’s diving behind the door.  
"I’m sorry," she whispers, tears in her eyes.  
" _What?"_ I stare at her.  
"I’ll come back for you," she whispers, wiping away her tears. "I’ll come..."  
I realise what’s happening and back away but before I can say anything the door bangs open, revealing Goose’s permanent sneer and a sidekick behind him.  
"Grab her!" He shouts and I press myself against the wall.  
"I suppose you’re here to steal the Opals...where are they? Where did you hide them, you little brat?" Goose snarls.  
"l - I-" my eyes flicker over to where Koa is but she shakes her head frantically.  
" _I'll come for you,"_ she mouths.  
I turn back to Goose. "I haven’t found them."  
"Then why are they _missing?"_ He demands.  
"They’re missing?" I stutter.  
"Hmm...bring her down to the dungeon," he says decidedly. He turns and his friend grabs me, dragging me down after them.


	19. Dream-dancing

**Koala Swallow  
**

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as the guilt of leaving my sister overwhelms me. I’ve never done anything like this before. I always take the hits for her. Always. And that’s why I lie down, clutching my little rune-carved silver necklace that was gifted to me by Ma. I’m terrified of what I’m about to do, but I have to. For Fox. I watch my tears drip onto the stone floor, and focus on my anger, my guilt, my sadness, my fear. I draw my spirit out and sud _den_ _ly I’m flying free, leaving my body behind, the flow of tears stopped. I take a deep breath of air. There ent nothing like dream-dancing, nothing like the way I can whoosh through the air and pass right through objects. I haven’t dream-danced in ages, not since my body got taken over by a rogue spirit and Ma and Fox had to free me. It was one of the only times Fox saved me. One of the only times she was the brave one. That’s why I was so worried about her going away to school, about when she ran away. I have to protect her. I had forgotten how wonderful the feeling of flight was, better than flying as a swallow, better than riding a draggle or a terrodyl, better than dissolving into wind. But soon fear overtakes me once more. I dive down, passing right through the floor, and search. They say twins are telepathic, that they have a connection. So I reach out my senses, close my spirit-eyes, listen to the calling of my spirit-heart. And I think, maybe, I can hear a call back. What was it Goose said? "Take her to the dungeons." I gasp and weave my way through the Castle, making for the dungeons. Deep, deep down. As I reach the door I dive through and stare in horror at what I see. Fox is chained to a chair. Her hands are bound, wrapped so tightly in iron I can see her trying not to cry out in pain. Her legs are bound and her whole body is roped to the iron chair, sitting behind locked bars. In front of her stands Goose and two other Akhunds, both hooded and cloaked.  
"-are they?" Goose shouts, but Fox only shakes her head.  
"You will not escape this time," Goose warns. "I see my colleagues have tied you up good and proper." The smirk on his face makes me want to punch him. But instead I slip between the bars and nudge my sister, my spirit-edges whispering on her skin. She gasps and her eyes dart around.  
"What?" Goose demands, following her eyes. "What is it?"  
I will my sister not to speak. I will her to realise what I am.  
"N-nothing," says Fox. "Just an...insect."  
Goose narrows his eyes, but he can’t catch me. I’m just a spirit. "Hmm. Well...where are the Opals? I know you know their location!" He says finally.  
"I told you, I don’t know," says Fox, looking down. And the sight of her looking so helpless makes me do something strange. I open my spirit-mouth and start to wind-chatter. I ent never spoken as a spirit before, and it feels strange. But my wind-chatter ent a common tongue, neither. The roaring wind inside me goes hand in hand with my flying spirit. With my shape-changing and my beast-chatter. A gentle wind blows across the room. The Akhunds don’t seem to notice but Fox’s eyes widen. I can see in her face, she knows what I am. And I see her face change as she mutters in the tongue of trees and roots and flowers under her breath.  
"Lies!" Shouts Goose, grabbing my sister. “You are lying!" But suddenly he’s knocked off his feet and thrown back by the wind. My eyes close as I speak louder, urging the wind to protect my sister. From the cracks in the floor there spring moss and roots and small shoots, wrapping round the Akhunds’ legs.  
"What is this magic?" Cries Goose, shaking off the plants even as they grow stronger. "You can’t control the wind and plants! Only wind-chatterers and green-chatt-" he stares at Fox. He’s remembered that she’s a green-chatterer, that the Holder bears one of the ancient chatters. And my spirit-heart swells with pride when Fox stares right back at him defiantly, still chattering as the roots undo her chains.  
"What did you say? That I will not escape this time?" Fox stands and points at Goose, his feet and legs pinned down by a writhing mass of roots and moss, unable to get close to us without being blasted by wind. "Think twice before you mess with the descendants of Captain Rattlebones!" She turns to where I hover, and I start. She shouldn’t be able to see me. "That was a great idea," she whispers. And she shape-changes, swooping out of the door. She’s gone.  
__I find my way back to my body, wishing I could kill those Akhunds for hurting my sister. But my body has been vulnerable for too long. It has the Opals. So I zip back through the Castle, finding my way back to it. As my spirit settles once more, I si_ t up and take a huge gasp of air, my fingers scrabbling for the Opals in my pockets. I breathe a sigh of relief, and dissolve into nothingness. _  
_


	20. The Whale Spout

**Fox Kestrel**

I collapse on the deck, unsure whether to laugh or sob. I feel wind whooshing around me and a moment later Koa materialises in front of me. She pulls the Opals from her pocket and smiles triumphantly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Something’s troubling her, and she won’t meet my eyes.  
"We’ve got to get the Opals to the Crown," she says. "If we hurry, we’ll be there by dawn. Tomorrow is Winter Solstice. The day the Crown reappears." She glances up at the darkened sky, the shining stars.  
I nod. "Aye," is all I say.  
"Set sail for Whale-Jaw Rock!" Shouts my sister. "We’ve got to be there before those Land-Lurkers!"  
"Aye aye, captain!" The crew boom back, and the _Huntress_ begins to sail away.  
  


***  
  


Koa and I race down the gangplank, rushing towards the spout. We begin to climb the frozen steps of ice, Kota panting beside me. All I can hear is the ragged gasping of our breath and our footsteps echoing into the cold night. I’ve seen Koa’s face. I’ve seen how tired she is, the dark purple bruises under her eyes, the sunken look of her face. She ent slept for more than two nights, maybe three. And yet she’s still ahead of me, running determinedly to the top, up, up, up, the pull of the Opals stronger than her own remaining strength. I run behind her, trying to catch up, and suddenly a hand is thrust over my mouth and I’m dragged away. I try to call out but I can’t. Koa is in danger.  
  


**Koala Swallow  
**

I’m exhausted but I can’t let it show. I want to travel on the wind but I fear one more time would turn me into wind forever. So I run along, feeling the pull of the Opals. I don’t notice Fox’s muffled calls. I don’t notice her fading footsteps. I run and run and run, ever climbing, struggling to the top...  
I collapse before the materialising Crown, beautiful and glimmering in the soft light of dawn.  
"Look, Fox!" I cry. "The Crown!" I turn, smiling, expecting to see my sister. But she’s not there. Panic and dread fill me and I call her name again, but she doesn’t reply.  
"Hunting a Fox?" Comes a cruel voice from behind me, and I jump round. It’s Goose, a thousand curses upon him. He’s holding Fox. "Hand the Opals over and we will give her back."  
"RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW, YOU MONSTER!" I scream.  
"Opals first," said Goose. I spit on his boots, but I know what I must do. With trembling fingers I hold out the Opals.  
"Good," says Goose, and I fight the urge to kick him where it hurts. "Give them to me now, or you will never see your sister again."  
Growling, I hold out the precious jewels. The Opals that I have spent a year looking for. I hate this. I hate EVERY BIT OF IT.  
Goose takes them and releases his hold on Fox. "She’s yours." But as I reach for her, he suddenly thrusts the Opals into her hands. No box. No gloves. _Nothing.  
_ "HEY!" I scream. I dive for the Opals and my sister, but it’s too late. They begin to glow and flicker. And to my horror, Fox’s eyes leave her skull and begin glowing light blue.  
"WHAT’S HAPPENING!" I scream. I grab hold of Goose and shake him hard. "WHAT. IS. HAPPENING." I hiss.  
"She is the Holder, and I will gain more power than you could ever imagine!" Goose laughs, and it’s horrible.  
"STOP! OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO MY HAWKS, YOU FILTHY LYING LAND-LURKER!"  
And suddenly my screams are mingled with another’s. One that is very familiar. "RELEASE MY DAUGHTER NOW, YOU YELLOWBELLIED BABBLEMOUTH!"  
"Ma!" I shout, running to her.  
 _BOOM._  
I stop dead, my steps faltering. Everyone is still and silent as we watch my sister. Thunder is rolling off her and lightning sparking between her fingertips.  
"Fox...Fox, it’s me Koa, your sister...please stop!" I beg.  
Fox's detached eyes flicker back to grey then blue.  
"FOX IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY RIGHT NOW YOU'LL GET BOOTED INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK, I WON'T LET YOU GO TO NIGHTFALL SCHOOL ANYMORE AND YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE ENTIRE OF THE _HUNTRESS_ FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" Ma screams.  
"Ma! Calm down! You’re never going to help her by doing that!" I yell.  
"Koa...Ma..." Fox mumbles. Goose shakes her, hard, and behind him a Mystik mumbles a spell. Fox starts trembling and shaking, her muscles twitching and spasming like Uncle Sparrow’s shaking fits. Below us, a crown has gathered and some are coming up.  
I force myself to be calm. "Fox! Please listen to me...your place is not with them, it’s with us, with me. Come back, Fox...it’s not your fault, they’re making you do it..." The Opals in her hands grow still and the light dims.  
"I...I don’t..." Fox mutters.  
"NOW!" Shouts Goose. Fox falls to the ground, and suddenly chaos ensues. Mystiks battle Mystiks, my crew fight and I see friends and enemies, old and new, young and old, begin to battle on the spout. And, worst of all, the Opals have given those Akhunds Magyk.  
"NO!" I scream. The Opals begin to fizzle and spark once more, shooting out beams of lightning and energy. I watch those around me become soulless puppets, their eyes dim, their souls sucked out into the Opals. "Fox..." I whisper, my voice cracking. "Fox, please...stop them, stop it...please..."  
Fox’s body twitches once more and becomes still. The Opals grow dull and lifeless. "FOX!" I shriek. I look up to see a Goose standing above the rest, on a rock.  
"I am your new leader!" He shouts, sparking lightning between his hands with glee, using the Magyk granted to him by the Opals. Around him, his friends and accomplices are busy organising the soulless into an army. I watch my crew, those who believed in my sister and I, that the Opals could be saved, and those that helped my Ma in the first war. They are not soulless. They have not been affected.  
"Kill those who love the sea!" Shouts Goose at his ranks. "Kill those who love the one that gave me this power!"  
All my fear and worry is gone now. I know what I must do. Fire whips through my veins, my body coursing with anger and fury. I rise and slowly turn to face him. "YOU ALLOWED MY SISTEE GO DIE FOR YOUR OWN PETTY GAIN! YOU'RE A MONSTER, A **MONSTER,** AND YOU DON'T DESERVE LIFE!"  
Goose looks up at me, surprised, as if he had forgotten I exist. My mind is overtaken with hate. My glare burns into him.  
"You sister grabbed the Opals herself," he says with a shrug. "This was not my doing."  
My eyes fill with tears as I look down at my sister. "You don’t deserve to see the beautiful world, but you don’t see it anyway! All you see is pain and ruin and how you can gain from it! This precious gift that is life - you are willing to throw it away. You don’t understand the beauty of family, of love, of friendship! And that is why you will NEVER win!" The fire in my blood courses towards my fingertips. They tingle with pain and without even thinking I point them towards Goose. I stare with amazement and shock as an arc of purple lightning shoots from them and wreathes Goose, who cries out in pain. I fall down and the tears spill down my face. "Fox, come back, come back..." I weep. "Don’t go where I can’t follow." I reach out, still crying, and place my hand on Fox's chest - and feel a faint beat! "She’s alive...she’s alive!" I gasp. But I have no time. Goose stands up. And to my surprise, he’s _laughing._  
"She was never the Holder," he whispers. "You were." The words send a shock through my body and I reel.  
"Nonsense," I snap.  
"Is it?" He replies. "Who was it that held the Opals right before Fox did, right before the Opals used her to channel the Holder’s power? Who was it that was able to calm Fox and control the Opals while she was holding them? Who was it that was born from a Sea-Rat and a Land-Lurker, with blessings from the sky such as shape-changing and wind-chatter, one of the ancient chatters? Who was it that just sparked lightning, proving she is a powerful Mystik?" Goose laughs again, and it sounds painful and hoarse. " _One shall be a captain, a light in the mist...find the next greatest sails, she is the One."_  
The words hit me and I know they are the truth. And I think I have known for a while.  
"So, Holder," says Goose mockingly. "What’s your next move?"  
I glare you at him hatefully. "This one." And with that, I charge.  
  


***  
  


It seems like hours later, but the sun ent even properly in the sky yet. Goose is gone, pushed over the side. He deserved a fate worse, but it was the best I could do. Beaver, Goldfinch and Dhole are here, helping to clear up the mess and arrest any Akhunds that are still alive. I crouch over Fox and gently shake her awake. She rolls over.  
"Five more minutes," she mumbles, and I laugh.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," I joke, and she opens her eyes.  
"What...what happened?" She breathes, taking in my dirty face and the people all around her.  
"Long story short," I say, "I was the Holder, not you. You nearly died and I zapped Goose with lightning."  
Fox sits bolt upright. "You’re a _Mystik?_ Why didn’t you tell me?"  
"I didn’t know," I admit. "I was so angry...I thought you were dead..."  
Fox laughs and stands up. "Well, now I know how you will react when I die!"  
I chuckle. "Come on." I hold out the Opals to her, and her eyes meet mine. Our faces are mirroring each other, both serious and older-looking than afore the dawn.  
I brush myself off and walk towards the Crown, now fully materialised. Ma comes over and we each take an Opal.  
"Together?" I say.  
"Together," Ma and Fox say together. And together, we place the Opals in the Crown. A gentle wind blows on our faces, like a sigh of relief, or a whisper of a thank you. And then the Crown is gone.  
"Your old Pa never gets any of the fun," says a voice. I look up to see my Pa, dark circles under his eyes and several cuts on his face.  
"Sorry, Pa," I say. "There are only three Opals." And then I’m laughing and so is he, and Fox and Ma join in. We all collapse on the ground in a heap, happy to be alive.


	21. Epilogue

It was the day of their birth-moon, and the twins were on deck, watching the celebrations of their fifteenth Hunter's moon commence. Their moon was beginning to rise, its light reflected in the gentle calm of their sea-mother, shining with hope. Yet they didn't feel excited. After saving the world, almost dying, and replacing the Opals in the Crown after several nights awake, a birth-moon wasn't the biggest deal. Koa was leaning over the side, watching the glassy surface of the sea, staring at a grey smudge of land on the horizon. Above her, the moon hung low, white against the black night sky, filled with blazing stars. Was that the murmuring of wind she could hear? And was that dark shape across the moon a swallow?  
"It seems strange, doesn't it?" said a voice beside her. Fox smiled down at the moon's reflection, her face illuminated by its soft glow and the colourful glimmer of the moonsprites. She was making a swift recovery from the Opal mishap, and was gradually regaining her power, though she had lost control of her Magyk somewhat. "Here we are, celebrating a birth-moon, the day after we saved Trianukka."  
Koa nodded. "Will you go back to Nightfall?"  
"Maybe," said Fox. "But will they have be back? It seems dangerous now that I can't control my Magyk."  
Koa looked straight into her sister's eyes. "They will. You will regain control of your powers. It's not your fault that..." her sentence trailed off. She knew perfectly well it was her own fault, what had happened to Fox. That eerie glowing of her eyes...  
Fox seemed to guess what she was thinking. "No. Don't blame yourself, Koa. You didn't know...we were so stupid. The prophecies said-"  
"It doesn't matter," Koa insisted. "All that matters is we are safe. You must go back, and see your friend Kingfisher. And if they will not accept you, you always have a place on my ship."  
Fox nodded. "I can maybe go to the tree-tribes where I once lived. I can bring King there."  
Koa and Fox cast their eyes out to sea, and in the distance they thought they could see the faint glimmer of gold atop the whale-spout. They spoke together in unison.  
"We're home."


End file.
